With the world-wide concern for the shortage of liquid and gas fossil fuel energy sources, much effort has been devoted to further development of alternative methods of producing motive power relatively inexpensively. Such alternative methods include nuclear energy, hydroelectric energy, geothermal energy, coal and solar energy. Nuclear energy and coal are fraught with environmental problems. They, along with hydroelectric power, require vast capital investment. Geothermal energy sources are in minimal supply considering the aggregate energy demand in this country.
The final alternative, solar energy, has received much public attention because it is obviously a free source of energy, and for practical purposes, an infinite one. However, its use has been limited for several resons, not the least of which is that the only effective solar equipment available has been complex in design, and consequently expensive to build and maintain.
There is, therefore, the need for solar energy conversion equipment which is simple in design, and inexpensive to construct and maintain.